Scamper
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Apa sebegitu pentingnya melestarikan keturunan bangsa Saiya di bumi? ・ [TruTen]


**Dragon Ball Z** (c) Toriyama Akira

**Warning: **chit-chat psikologi. Debat kusir tanpa arti.

* * *

**Scamper  
**「 Satu yang tidak tahan berupaya membongkar tatanan stagnan.」

.  
by** Ratu Obeng **(id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka sedang duduk di teras, mendiskusikan sebuah cerita.

Tersebutlah seorang pekerja tambang yang berhenti menggali karena sudah kelelahan. Padahal hanya satu meter lagi di bawah pijakan, dia bisa mendapatkan _reward_ berupa permata dengan harga tak terbayangkan.

Kemudian Son Goten menggigit bibir, sementara Trunks menunduk tajam.

(Sedang berjuang menguras logika. _Mencerna_.)

"Menurutku, semua itu kan hanya akal-akalan agar dia terus menggali. Sesungguhnya tidak ada yang pernah tahu, apakah permata yang dimaksud memang ada atau tidak."

Trunks mengangguk atas kalimat skeptis Goten, "Benar. Tapi bagaimana jika yang dia temukan selanjutnya bukan permata? Berlian, misalnya? Sesuatu yang sifatnya lebih bernilai?"

Tafsir kontras menjadi jurang pemisah tajam yang nyata. Persis seperti menebak sebuah gelas dengan konten likuid setengah isi ataupun setengah kosong, tidak akan ada habisnya.

"Tanpa kepastian? Apa yang membuat si penambang tetap berusaha?"

"Entahlah... rasa percaya diri? Harapan?" yang lavender mengedik singkat, bahu mereka sudah terlalu dekat, "...orang tersayang?"

"Apa jadinya jika dia mati di tengah pekerjaan sebelum mencicipi hasil yang diinginkan? Bukankah itu sama saja dengan sia-sia?"

Percuma Trunks berupaya menjabarkan analogi positif pada sahabatnya tercinta. Bagaimanapun Goten akan terus mencecarnya dengan spekulasi berbasis fakta yang tidak bisa ditampik dengan analisis sederhana.

Karena itulah, sekali lagi kepala Trunks menunduk dan menyembunyikan irisnya dari tatapan Goten. Bahkan angin yang bermain dengan rambutnya hanya berhasil mencuri sekilas sepi sebagai distraksi.

"Dunia sudah damai, Trunks... kenapa kita masih terpaku pada perintah konservatif orang tua kita?" kalimat Goten belum putus asa.

Praduga, antisipasi yang sedang kaumnya jalani hanyalah sebuah delusi. Tidak ada yang akan pernah tahu kapan bumi diincar kembali, mungkin persis seperti saat ini; saat perasaan yang tumbuh di antara mereka hampir mustahil terealisasi. Jalan keluarnya hanya menyerah, atau menguburnya dalam hati,

Atau berlari.

"Kita tidak tahu apakah musuh selanjutnya akan merepotkan seperti Cell, atau Buu, atau—"

"Kapan?"

"Karena itulah kita harus bersiaga,"

**"KAPAN!?"**

Sebelumnya tidak pernah sesulit ini. Perjuangan menahan emosi itu dilawan dengan cara berbagi kehangatan—saling menyelipkan buku-buku jari. Menampilkan urat-urat yang mencuat di seputaran kulit ari.

"Bagaimana jika kita ternyata hanya mengantisipasi seumur hidup kita?! Selama anak cucu kita?! Padahal apa yang kita bayangkan tidak pernah datang!?"

"Tolong jangan mulai lagi, Goten..."

"Kita terus berlatih sama seperti si penambang yang terus menggali dalam ekspektasi akan masa depan yang tidak pasti! Ini sudah cukup!"

Sudah lebih dari cukup. Karena, _karena,_

Kemungkinan pertama berujung pada ketiadaan.

Kemungkinan kedua bermuara pada peluang.

_Lalu yang ketiga—_

"Mungkin kau benar. Penambang itu akan terus menggali hingga mati," Trunks merasa ujung mulutnya akan berdarah, "...tanpa kepastian."

"Apa kita tidak boleh memilih untuk berhenti lalu mencari kebahagiaan pribadi? Aku sudah penat." tautan jeriji Goten semakin menjadi-jadi, "Apa sebegitu pentingnya melestarikan keturunan bangsa Saiya di bumi?"

Sebab tidak ada dari mereka yang meminta lahir dengan darah ksatria pun bebannya sebagai penyelamat semesta.

"Trunks, apa kita tidak bisa_—"_

"Tidak."

(Hanya saja jawabannya sudah terlalu jelas.)

Ada batas yang sudah tidak mungkin dilewati meskipun keduanya sudah sangat ingin berlari. Mencela apa yang mengalir dalam nadi yang menjadi takdir mereka.

Yang menjadi kutukan mereka.

"Aku paham..."

"Kita akan tetap bersahabat, kan?"

"Iya. Bersahabat."

_Selamanya—_

"Semoga bahagia Trunks, aku akan terus mendoakanmu... selalu..."

(Persis seperti penambang permata itu. Yang tenggelam namun tidak pernah sadar dengan kemungkinan sisa. Karena permata yang dicarinya memang benar-benar ada...

"_—_semoga pernikahanmu besok sukses."

...namun di tanah galian yang salah.)

Kontak mata yang tertinggal lamat-lamat putus. Tidak lagi saling menaungi teduh satu sama lain. Tidak bisa lagi. Tapi jemari mereka belum mau berpisah, bahkan hingga senja memutuskan sembunyi.

Biarkan mereka menikmatinya sebentar lagi.

* * *

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N**:  
Author masih bertahan dengan kemungkinan pertama sampai entah kapan.


End file.
